


plantastic promposal

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [9]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Owl house, Plant Magic, Plants, Prom, Promposal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It did grow just like she wanted her to, her plant magic was strong, and she thanked the ancients for that. Because this wasn’t just harmless practice for her, no, this was a confession of sorts. Hexside was having a prom in two weeks, and there was a certain human she really wanted to go with.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	plantastic promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm mostly a Lumity shipper, but Willuz is cute too and I really wanted to try writing something for these two as well.

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the pure magic power run through her, becoming stronger and more vivid. She held her hands out and took a deep breath, preparing her spell. And then she did the usual circle, imagining what she wanted to do, as she thought about the phrasing in her head.

All on her mind was the tiny flower seed, and how she visualized it. She wanted it to grow steadily, red petals to bloom from them, sparkle thanks to her magic.

It did grow just like she wanted her to, her plant magic was strong, and she thanked the ancients for that. Because this wasn’t just harmless practice for her, no, this was a confession of sorts. Hexside was having a prom in two weeks, and there was a certain human she really wanted to go with.

And that human, Luz, was standing in front of her, watching as she performed her magic. When these flowers were done, Luz would  _ know _ .

Her heart was beating fast, and she could feel how the magic bile attached to it ached, but she was doing it.

In her hand, was now a large, beautiful bouquet of red, carnivorous flowers with beautiful petals. But that wasn’t the main part. The flowers, could speak. Not good, they had a hoarse sound through their vocal cord, but they were understandable.

_ “Luz, will you go to prom with me?” _

It was the flowers that spoke, and Willow nervously held her breath as she waited for the reply. Her ears peaked upwards in anticipation.

Luz stood still for a few seconds, before jumping straight into the witch’s arms, hugging her tight her than Willow know was possible.

“Yes yes yes! I want to go to prom with you Willow! That was so romantic!”

She chuckled.

“Well, it’s a date then.”

“Yes, it’s a date.”


End file.
